Beauty & the Beast
by edward4ever91
Summary: Edward Cullen is a arrogant,heartless businessman,Bella swan is sold by his father as a mistress to Edward..will bella be able to change him by her love... I'm no good at summary, but please Read & Review
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: How much desperately I wish but I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does…**

this is my first attempt so please forgive my mistakes…pls pls review …

**_~TORN~~_**

_"Well Mr Swan I think you are in a bit of a mess!" Charlie looked over at Mr Cullen as he grinned at him …seeing him looking so smug sitting in his leather black chair…this young millionaire was ruthless as the rumor stated he was power hunger and played every trick in the book just to make money… he thieved seeing men like Mr Swan reduced to bankruptcy and sitting in front of him penniless…as he leaned back in his seat he looked at the man in front of him sweating._

_"I don't know why you are doing this Mr Cullen but I will be homeless and my daughter is getting married soon and…"_

_"I have heard this all before…I seriously get bored hearing this stuff!!" Charlie looked at the young businessman not caring about anyone but himself as he picked up the glass paperweight spinning it on the desk..… He had no family and power meant everything to him…with Charlie's stock ruined and he was heavy in debt and the only think he need was time to pay the young man in front of him back._

_"Next you say you will do anything and want more time…Look I just want to see my money… and you can start with the sale of you're business as a starting point.." Charlie looked at him question why he was doing this and the reason was simple_

_"Ok I guess you waiting for some speech as in why beta? why are you doing this? Well you want the truth or a Hollywood version? Ok since I am in a good mood I give you the truth! POWER Mr Swan … you be the 59__th__ company I would buy…see I ensure I get you're company cheap due to the stock and then bit by bit I sell off your company and make my money….I think this will do or do u want to hear how you threw my mother out of the house and I'm taking revenge Hollywood style which is all lies…" Charlie looked at him chuckling to himself…looking at the man before him getting up from his chair_

_"I was an orphan and learn the hard way polishing shoes to men like you that its determination which grows success and you get power by making money….As for respect I care not what you and the world think of me!….Now I have a page 3 event to attend and need a woman desperately….i am sure a man like you can understand what a young man like me needs…" he said winking at the old man who just looked down on the floor this boy has no shame either and no respect for his elders…_

_"But I have a wedding and my eldest daughter is getting married…If the boy side find out then I am ruined and Alice will never get married…" Charlie voice quivered as Edward looked at him….Placing his hand in his pockets he walked over towards the window and looked down a bustling London below…how he was forever looking up to see the rich people stomp on him all his life and now they all looked up to him holding there heads up…_

_"Hmmm how many daughter do have?" Charlie looked at his back._

_"Two!" As Mr Cullen turned to face him he walked over towards him_

_"Who do you cherish the most? Don't say both as I know there will be one you adore more then the other!" Charlie looked at him unsure of why he was asking the question.. Maybe he could appeal to his better nature…May be he would give him a break.._

_"Bella!" _

_"Hmm I will give you you're house and money for the wedding…. if I can have your daughter as my mistress! I have grow some what tired of Jane…she boring me of late"_

_"MR EDWARD CULLEN!" Edward looked over at the angry old man getting up from his seat and glaring at him._

_"Chill old man….I think it's a fair deal…I get a mistress and you keep you're house and I think that a little expensive for a woman but what can I say… I have millions…" Charlie looked at him laugh_

_"You think about it… you're eldest daughter does not marry and I have someone female company….I look after her financially…she live with me and will get clothes, jewelry and she will attend to my ever need and urge…" he said winking at him again…_

_See the old man barge out of the room…hearing the young man laughing_


	2. Chapter 1

Ok guys here is the first part ..hope u like it…

~~Part One~~

"What are we going to do? Alice marriage is approaching and …" Renee looked over at her husband sitting in the chair staring into space…for few hours he been so quiet.

"That man is not human he said we can live in the house and he pay for the wedding in return he wants…"

"What? He will!…Lets get her married Charlie! What are you thinking?" she looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder

"He wants Bella to be his mistress…" Renee fell on the bed sitting down and looked over at her husbands eyes filled with tears…

"Just think how many lives he has wreaked and now as well as making me penniless he wants my daughter…"

"But she not our daughter Charlie…" Renee looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"She is Charslie and Esme's daughter… we're her legal adopted parents and nothing more…she knows the truth…We all do! We are her uncle and anutie…she is our niece.."

"How will I face Charslie when I die that I pimped his daughter and to the world I am her father and you her mother…What would people say?" he looked at her and lowering his head…

It was true he loved her more then Alice it was her innocence and the mere fact he named her at the naming ceremony when the Priest told them she will bring nothing but luck and fortune to anyone she loves and his younger brother asked him to name there child and he did… When they died in the London bomb blast Bella was 8years old at the time and they took her in when she was released from the hospital ……

"Charlie I love her too but do we have an other option can we raise the fund in time for the wedding?" she asked looking at him

"No the creditor are not picking up the phone I have nothing to offer as he owns everything …we are totally helpless…"

"Then we have no choice? Bella will have to go…" As the tears ran down his face he closed his eyes heart broken…

* * *

"Dad…I will be working here?" Bella looked at her father as he nodded as the large gates opened to the house…

During the car ride he was so quiet and while Alice was in the beauty parlor early in the morning …Momma insisted that she have the same treatment…Full body wax, facial and her hair done for the wedding…. Thou she was happy with the pampering but momma was not looking not like her usually bubbly self.

"Desire" she said reading the plate coming through the large gates….Dad had told her she was going to be the governess to the large Villa and Mr Cullen assistance and she was happy to pay off the debt as Momma and Dad had discussed with her…She was to make sure the house was run correctly and Mr Cullen's work in the office was assisted with…

"Ok Dear you go in and …I'll see you….!" hearing his voice break she looked at him and frowned

"Ok I get it you're daughter going to be working women and you're upset…Dad seriously…I'll be fine…I see you later you picking me up in the evening?" seeing the tears running down his face she smiled as she hugged him to feel he take hold of her mumbling.

It had been hard for him as he lost everything and was relaying on her to help around the house with the wedding and that…

"Take this letter and give it to Mr Cullen…go he is inspecting you… remember! It's your interview… he was so busy and can only see you this time…" she nodded getting out of the car…

* * *

Feeling nervous her first job and she was only to happy to help the family financially… Dad and Momma gave her so much how could she ever repay them as when Dad and mum died she had no one…but them…Alice was her best friend and the best sister in the world…and she was excited she was marrying Jasper…but Momma and Dad never knew it was a love marriage and they been sneaking off to see them as she was there excuse maker… smiling to her self she pushed open the large white doors…the white marble floor the large stairs going up in brass fittings…the room was filled with incense of jasmine which filled the room…in amazement she stepped down the 4 steps into the large room…in the right hand corner she could make out a small Alter and headed towards it…the idol of Jesus was placed around the candels as she put her hands together..

"Ok seriously if this works out I give you a massive offering…please make sure my sis's marriage goes without any problems and I get Mr Cullen to like me enough to give me this job permanently…"

"Madam?" Turning her head she saw the old man look at her.

"Sir is in the study ….this way!" she looked at him and smiled as he lead her up the stairs down a long corridor into the room at the end… she looked at the old man leave her as she stopped at the door…'is he not going to announce me?' she thought looking at the large wooded door…feeling her stomach in knots she knocked on the door…. There was no response and she knocked again….pushing down the handle she stepped into the room and it was dark…with a small light in the corner and a light from the laptop screen glaring… the curtains where drawn…

"Ahem…" she stepped closer and there was no response from the silhouette figure in the large leather chair..

"Give me a minute.." his voice boomed in the room as she stood still….

He looked at her and moved the lamp on his desk to see her…she was pretty and he could see how she struck a cord with her father…her deep brown eyes and she was just ripe for him to pluck…as she stood before him squinting her eyes from the light..

"Sir my father asked me to give you this letter!" he looked at her coming forward.

"Stop there!" she stood still as she tried to make him out. . but the light was making it difficult.. she turned her head to see him but he was now behind her…with her heart beating fast she was scared of what was going on…she could smell the musky cologne as she felt his presence…

"hmmm…." He mumbled inspecting her and smiled know how uncomfortable this must be making her feel but he did not care…he bought her for a fair price and that without looking…he never liked paying blind folded but this was exciting him to no end.

"Sir!" he smiled moving to her right side and taking hold of the letter from her hand…

Hearing him laughing she looked at him…he was very young and never would have imagined such a young man to have owned all this she inspected an older man like her father but he was very handsome with his green eyes and strong jaw line with such shape features but his laugh was strange.

"So do you know why you are hear?" hearing the slight chuckle in his voice she smiled looking at him.

"I'm here to help you run the household and assist in you're office work…I just graduated and…"

"Spare me the details… I see you're parents have not informed you that they sold you to me for a price…." She looked at him stunned as he moved closer to her and placed the backhand of his finger down her face…as she moved back gasping not believing him…shaking her head in disbelief ….

"Read for you're self… I will be going doing stair for Dinner and I want you to join me…" he placed the letter in her hand and he head for the door smiling…

"By the way… you will come down stairs to join me and I will see you in 30 minutes… bathroom is through that door…" he said firmly closing the door behind him….

_Dear Mr Cullen _

_As Agree I am giving you Bella my daughter she will now be you're and I hope you will be gentle with her as she knows nothing about our arrangement.._

_As agreed you will let me keep my home and arrange for the payment of 50laks for the wedding._

_May the lord forgive me for this Sin….I am sorry my child I had no other choice…_

_Mr Charlie Swan…_

Feeling the tears running down her face she slumped on the floor heart broken

* * *

pls pls guys..do take a min and review….


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks guys 4 your reviews..i will update every alternate days.. Ok guys here is the second part ..hope u like it…

~~Part 2~~

He looked up to see her walking into the dinning room she looked broken and his eyes feasted on her body language…no Edward this one will need you're attention before you can have her…you're going to seduce her and make her submerge to you're will, only then can you festive upon her milk like flesh …until then Edward lets play this game…he picked up the glass filled with whiskey and placed it to his lips…

She looked over at the table and plate set or her next to him as he sat at the head of the table…their was enough food on the table for a banquet and she looked to see if there where other guest in the house as she did not want to be alone with him as his eyes looked deviously upon her making her feel uncomfortable…

"I would like some rice and the chicken!" he looked at her. She stood so still and lost in her thoughts.

"Hey? woman my food!" she turned to look at him frowning and nodded her head

"Yes Sir!" she said so weakly as her eyes filled up….the realization that she was his slave to command and she was to obey his command without question.

"Rice and Chicken" he repeated pouring himself another drink…hearing the noise of the plate back before him he looked at her.

"Eat have what you're heart desires…" she looked at him waving at the food on the table all meat dishes and nodded her head… he looked at her placing the rice and salad on the table.

"Non veg?" he asked looking at her nodding.

"Don't worry you get accustomed to eating meat..i hate veg! On the streets all I got was veg and all other were just bones…before I got meat" she looked at him as he picked up the glass of whiskey..

"Sir ….I am fasting….i rarely eat meat stuff…" he looked at her chuckling within…

"You can break you're fast know… he eats all his devotees offerings and yet you fast?…All rubbish!" she looked at him stunned.

"I have just started my fast…for 16 weeks I am to fast!" she said looking down at her plate.

"What rubbish? What has he given you? which make you want to fast for him?" Edward looked at her as he placed the fork in his mouth.

"He watches over me and I thank him for clearing any obstacles in my life…" she looked at him laughing out loud and lowered her head.

"Yeah he was watching over you just before you're father sold you to this devil…" he chuckled looking at the lone tear run down her cheek.

"What is this?" feeling his finger on her cheek he looked at her and the teardrop on his finger.

"Tears? Break you're fast this is what he will give you…I on the other hand will give you what you're heart desires and you'll never cry again…well not until I make you!" he chuckled as she picked up the napkin and sobbed silently.

"Can I please go home?" he frowned looking at her.

"Yeah sure ….but you're family will be on the streets and you're sister will never marry!" she looked at him as he looked at her coldly.

"Eat you're food!" his voice boomed in her ears as she moved the folk onto the plate.

He looked at her the cheek thinking her tears would melt my heart ..will they??..will not as I am a heartless b****** and don't even try to mess with Edward Cullen… he let out a loud sigh and ate his food.

She looked at him eating he was so angry and looked at her with a frown and he had no manners what so ever and she never had met anyone as cold as him.

"Why is there a shine in the house?" he looked up at her and placed his folk on the table.

"I bought this house and it was already there…. He stays in his corner and leaves me alone and I do the same!" he looked at her frowning.

"Does anyone do the prayer?!" she looked at him shrugging his shoulders

"I don't care about such thing…he never did anything for me and I think the servants look up to him….I don't want to talk about him! He a selfish idol wants everyone bowing to him while he plays us like puppets…" she looked at him taken back as he poured another glass of whiskey…

"Would you like a drink!" he looked at her shaking her head.

"Some thing you will later enjoy too …." She looked at him placing the glass to his lips.

He looked at her she hardly ate from her plate and looked at her …seeing her long finger and as her lips touched the glass he saw how well perfect they were all even and a perfect match….many women would have lips different sizes from top to bottom but hers where perfect evenly matched…she hardly had any makeup on and he white milk skin looked so tempting…her curves where in the right place and she was a little short but she looked firm and supple he would enjoy her piece by piece all in good time.

"You on a diet?" she looked at him shaking her head.

"We never leave a plate full in this house…eat it all up!" he commanded looking at her.

"I have lost my appetite…Sir" her voice quivered looking at him as he seemed slightly merry from the drink….looking at her with lust.

"You need you're strength tomorrow so finish the plate…" he said getting up steadying himself..

"James!" he shouted as the servant from the kitchen stood before him.

"Clear up and leave… you're fathers gone for the day and tomorrow I want you here to show madam the house and… one minute…" he turned to look at her.

"What's you're name?" she looked at him

"Bella!"

"Bella…hmmm!" he turned to look at James and frowned.

"She's in charge she tell you want to do and …you remember that I don't want you're cheek or you're fathers…do I make myself clear!" He looked at him nodding his head.

"Bella… he is a stupid a**…and lazy…" Bella looked at him shocked as he looked at James lowering his head picking up the dishes..

"Did you ask Madam what she wanted for dinner?…because of you're stupidity she not eaten anything.. Next time you ask her… you …..!" Bella looked at him swearing at the young man as he looked down embarrassed about what his master was doing?

"Yes sir… I am sorry!" Bella looked the young man leave with the saw Edward approach her…

"You are caretaker to this house and…I can't have you in the office you're to much of a distraction…here the keys to the house…now you will not run away with the contents of the safe? Will you??" he chuckled looking at her as he stumbled forward grinning at her leaning on the table…He grasped her hand and handed her the keys…

As he walked to the stairs he stumbled and looked over at James taking hold of him and taking up the stairs…

"Why don't you let me fall? James….You hate me I see it in you're eyes!" he chuckled looking at him.

"Nahi Saab!" Bella looked at him frowning at James

"English man speak English!" Edward looked at him assisting him up the stairs.

"No Sir…you are good to me and my family…" Bella stood looking at them going up the stairs…

************************************

"Madam he's a good man….he had a very hard time! When he was born he was throw in the gutter and he work very hard to get where he is…when he bought this house from my old boss he kept me and my father on…. He could have tossed us on the street but did not…" Bella looked at the young man and smiled.

"He scared me…" She mumbled looking at him

"Hmmm I don't know what he has planned for you and I pray you are the angel we have been waiting for to save him…" she looked at him a little surprised maybe they all knew why she was here …but she was unsure?

"I don't know if I am capable of such a thing…James where are we going?" she looked at him as he stopped near the door.

"He requested you retire in here the room opposite his…" Bella nodded

"I will be leaving now…"

"Is that near by?" she looked at him not liking the fact she was here on her own with him in the large house

"We live not far down the street…Sir owns the property and we live there he does not like having us stay here after 8pm…and shift us there…before we lived in the servant quarters but he re-doing that part of the house…"

"This house is so big and he lives alone?" she looked at the large door to his room before her…

"He likes it that way I guess…you'll see…Good night Madam !" Bella looked at him leaving and opened the door to her room…

It was very well decorated and king size bed looked comfortable but something was missing…Home….her room which she shared with her sister…the home which gave her everything and now she was tossed away to a complete stranger… Looking at the phone she looked into her bag and took out her mobile phone…

"You're mobile has been disconnected!" she looked at the mobile in horror which was gifted to her on her birthday from her Dad… Seeing the phone near her she sat on the bed and looked at it… Alice would be worried…

"This number has been disconnected…" with the tears running down her face she turned and sobbed holding the pillow… why are they doing this to me?

**************************************************

Hearing a loud cry he opened his eyes and looked over at the clock it was 1am and he frowned turning over… He had drank to much and he looked for some water feeling his dry throat…getting out of the bed he cursed James and opened the door.. Hearing a muffled cry he frowned and approached the door.

The girl ….'Bella' remembering he turned the knob and looking into the room…and approached her…seeing her body sweating and the hair hiding her face he moved closer and sat down on the bed…Seeing the satin sheet on her thighs he looked at her white legs and her feet which lay bare…she was a beautiful creature and she looked tempting from what every angle he saw her.. As her head roll towards him he looked at her frowning she looked as if she was having a nightmare…moving his hand forward he stopped….Suddenly feeling her arms around him pulling him closer to her he looked at her confused with her eyes closed tightly.

"Help me please…" she mumbled as he looked at the empty glass in his hand and not knowing what to do he placed his free hand on her back …feeling the satin cloth rubbing against her soft skin he was feeling aroused… feeling her heaving bosom on his bare chest with only the material from her dress separating her touch from his skin…..she was stirring the beast within him and it has been a week since he had felt a naked body against his…and the craving was taking over..

"It's ok honey…" feeling her quickly release him he looked at her with her eyes wide open grasping with her hand covering up her neck in horror…

"How did you?…" her eyes question what he was doing and he frowned looking at her. He sat there topless with just black satin bottoms..

"You where screaming help and I came to check up on you and you hugged me.." he said looking at her feeling her toying with his emotions and not liking it at all..

"I am sorry ….i thought you where Alice…whenever I have nightmare she holds me till I go back to sleep…" she looked at corner of his mouth turn in.

"I'll hold you…why don't you go back to sleep?" she looked at him moving towards her as she moved back feeling the headboard against her back

Feeling his hand pulled back the cover she looked at him getting into the bed…and looked at him leaning towards her almost on top of her…he chuckled seeing her closing her eyes tightly as her hands brushed against his naked flesh and he was liking the feeling she was igniting…

"Relax…please! If I wanted sex I would have raped you by now!" she looked at him in horror as he laugh out loud..

"As much as I would love too…I have a feeling it would be better if you enjoyed it as well…Now get into the bed and go back to sleep!" he said looking at her as she looked scared.

"Bella there is no point in you fearing me as then I would have to seriously scare you and be a complete monster…you would not want that so get in the bed and go to sleep…" seeing her shuffle in the bed away from him he chuckled… the sexual tension was building up inside him as he looked at her and now he could her silently sobbing ,frowning he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

He looked down at her quivering lips as she cried and looked into her eyes…moving his hand forward her tucked the loose hair behind her ear…and she closed her eyes in fear a complete stranger was looking at her and she had no control …every time he was close by the fear sank in and she could feel his finger tips on her cheek caressing her skin…

"you are so soft and fragile…." He whispered looking down at her.

"These tear spoil you're beauty so please do not cry….it so unattractive.." feeling his thumb remove her tears she gentle opened her eyes and looked at him…Unable to speak as he leaned on top of her…

"How old are you?" he ask so gentle running his finger down her neck feeling the nerve pumping blood so rapidly like his own.

"23.." hearing her whisper back he moved forward to her, she grasped feeling the stubble of his rough cheek against her soft skin.

"A young delicate flower…have you ever been with a man?" feeling his lips upon her earlobe she shuddered as he moved back and looked at her for an answer. To find her shaking his head a big smile formed on his lips 'A Virgin'.. feeling his insides throbbing just to explore her he stopped and controlled himself.

"Have you been kissed?" he asked looking at her seeing the tears brimming in her eyes looking scared…She shook her head.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" seeing the relief in her eyes he leaned back releasing her..she got up breathing heavy as she looked at him, staring at his prey….waiting for the perfect time to pounce on her… She turned to see the jug full of water next to her and turned…. Seeing her back turned he looked at her shaking hands grasping the glass ….enjoying how he was making her feel he smiled to himself as now he was sexually charged but he will wait one more day and tomorrow evening he will release his hearts desire but he did not want to turn her off especially if this was going to be her first in counter….he wanted it to be just right…after all this was just a game for him and once he was done he would find some one else for time pass… Feeling his eyes digging into her soul as she looked at him drink the water not taking his eyes off her for a second…He had the ability to make everyone notice him and she was unable to stop him in anyway…as this was her first in counter with a man and he was clearly just older then her by a couple of years and he was experienced and his every moved was calculated..

"Now will you be able to sleep? as I am afraid of sleeping with you tonight as any thing can happen…" he looked at her .. her eyes lowered.

"I will retire in my room…." He looked at her as she looked at him getting up.

He lifted the blanket up and cover her….as her eyes where still lowered he knew she could feel the tension in the air but he wanted her to enjoy the feeling of passion and sub come to it…placing his hands on her shoulder with the blanket he saw something in her eyes relief and smiled.

"Good night!" letting out a sigh she covered her mouth and tired to comprehend what had just happened? and sobbed…

****************************************

"Is this some test from you?" she looked over at the idol holding her hands together in the shine kneeling on the floor….

"Last night ?…. I will do what you have written for me which is to make him human …as I guess that is what you want? Or do you want to heal him as he suffered so much? I don't know what you want me to do so please show me the way and give me strength to go through this…" Lighting the candle she got up…

He walked down the stairs and frowned looking at her as she approached him with a rosary in her hands… he looked at her as she looked at him. She looked at the confused look he was giving her and sho0k his head.

"What?" he said looking at her holding the rosary up in front of her…

"You have to wear this rosary and ..have to take blessing… and …" she looked at him frowning and side stepping away.

"hey you?" she looked over at him walking over towards the shine looking at the idol.

"I give you this corner of the house out of pity and I suggest you stay there and stay out of my way… tell you're followers not to mess with me in the morning as I am not a believer…" she looked at him walk away

"I understand god… he needs healing and that will happen with love…" 

* * *

pls pls guys..do take a min and review….


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks guys 4 your reviews..it makes my day..so pls if u like it do review …Ok here's the next part ..hope u like it…

**~~Part 3~~**

He looked over at the clock on his desk…7pm? And frowned there was still so much to do and he was unsure how he would get the proposal together for his trip to Paris to buy the hotel chain there he need to get his funds in order to secure the deal ….as he leaned back in his leather chair he noticed the Tiffin on the table and frowned…. She had called him up about mid-day to enquire if he had eaten and he was a little taken back by the gesture as she spoke to him on the phone …

"Sir I have sent the driver round with Lunch" she whispered on the phone….

She's play games with me as she wants to act like she cares so she can leave…Ok I'll play these games with her he told himself and opened the Tiffin to find his lunch and ate ….Getting up he walked over towards the window think about her and looked at the down pour of rain hit the London streets.

"I will have to find another suitable occasion to have her…" he mumbled grabbing his coat and heading for the door….

Rubbing the Windscreen he looked at the rain drops hitting his windscreen hard and with the AC On, the humming sound of the window wipers moving back and forth clearing his view ,it still did not help him see the road ahead….Suddenly the car jerked and stopped… "Damm it!" .. his Black BMW churned with a moan as he turned the key and failed…Letting out a sigh he open the door to feel the cold rain hit his warm sun kissed skin …heading towards the bonnet he hooked his hand under to open the lid ….Feeling the pain on his hand he withdraw his hand sharply to see the blood pouring out in the rain he cursed under his breath and took out a handkerchief and wrapped the wound….Finally as the bonnet opened he looked at the engine and checked the leads… heading back into the car soaked to the skin he placed the key in the car and hearing it hiss back at him he frowned in anger hitting the steering wheel he cursed hurting with his wounded hand….Picking up the Suitcase he walked towards home in the pouring rain…

Placing the candles on the table she lit them as the electricity in the area was down due to the thunderstorm… James had left and handed her the candles and due to the storm she asked him and his father to leave early…

As he pushed open the door he looked at her lighting the candles up the stairs, his eyes wandered in the hall lit up with candles and sneezing he opened his eyes to find her looking at him….he walked into the house and takes off his blazer and stops to see her grasp looking at him dripping wet and the blood spots on the floor…Feeling her hand on his throbbing wounded hand he looked at her looking tense as she wrapping her scarf on his wound as he sneezes again…feeling her hand let go off his hand he looked at her leaving him and sighed…

_'when you're sick no one wants to know'_ he mumbled unbuttoning his buttons and stopped seeing her shaking hands on his shirt looking at her ….he saw her un button his shirt and then lead him to the sofa and sat him down…he looked at her kneeling on the floor in front of him as she gentle remove his shoes and wet socks…

"You're soaking sir?" he looked at her questioning eyes as she got up and placed the towel on his head…No one had ever touched him in such a manner as he closed his eyes to feel her gently rubbing his scalp drying out his hair and wiping his face….. she removed her hand off the towel and opened his eyes to see she was gone…he gentle removed the wet shirt stuck to his skin and placed it on the floor …He picked up the towel and placed it on his back….. "Aachoooo," he sneezed and opened his eyes to feel her hand take his and looked at her getting the first aid kit …. "AAGHHHH" Bella was stunned to hear him scream as she looked at him screwing his face up in pain….feeling her cold breath on his hand easing the pain he opened his eyes to look at her… "Sorry Sir this will sting a little!" she whispered and blowing gently on the deep cut on top of his hand as he looked at her seeing her chocolate brown eyes look down at his hand…

The cut was very deep and he looked in pain … she looked at it knowing he needed stitches and looked up…"We should go to the hospital! This needs stitches.." she said.

"No Hospital…I am a quick healer just bandage it and …"

"But Sir?" he looking into her deep brown eyes and shook his head at her as she sat before him on the floor.

He looked at her gently placing the cotton wool on the wound and slowly wrapping his hand up…She looked up at him who was shivering feeling the cold…

"Sir? You feeling cold??" She asked to see him nod at her…

"You should go to bed sir …"

"I need a drink!" he commanded looking at her getting up from the sofa.

He looked at her getting up moving out of his way…. He moved towards the bar feeling cold as he stumbled and fell… "Sir!" she looked at him lying on the floor not moving…

*********************************

Opening his eye he felt a shiver running down his whole body…

"Rose he's going to be ok?" he looked at Bella standing over him as he saw another woman with her unable to make her face and rolled his eyes feeling the sharp prick….

"Yeah Bells don't worry…I given him an injection he be fine his fever needs to break…" Rose looked over at Bella in tears. He slowly opened his eyes to make out them standing over him but it looked like a dream and they looked faded out to him at times…

"I cant believe what you told me Bells…Look why don't you leave him…This man a monster the stories I hear about him don't surprise me…" Rose looked at her shaking her head.

"I can't leave him like this…Look at the state of him…he's hurt badly and he is sick!!" Bella said looking at him lying in bed. He looked so helpless like a child who needed someone to care for him…maybe this is what he needed??.. someone to just look after him?? but was he scared to ask for it?

"Its this nature of you're which lets people take you for granted…" Rose placed her things in her bag and looked at her.

"Alice's called me asking if she seen you…Uncle and Auntie are moving to Calcutta after her marriage they told everyone you're gone away to be you're your mom's aunt…You're come to the wedding right?" Rose looked at her looking down at him lost in her own world…

"He care for no one but himself and you better off leaving him before he throws you out…" Rose looked at her.

"Give my love to the kids and Emmet…and thank you Rose ….Please don't tell anyone I am here as …." Bella sobbed feeling Rose take hold of her…

*******************************

She placed the cold compression on his forehead as Rose had informed her his fever needed to break for him to recover completely ….Rose had stitched up his hand and she could see his whole body sweating and he was delirious with fever as he tossed his head like he was having a bad nightmare from side to side… She looked at him opening his eyes and looking at her.. feeling his hands on her shoulders she looked at him scared by what he would do.. feeling his powerful pull she lost her balance and found herself in his arms as he held her and pulled up the sheet over them….Feeling his naked body shivering hold her so tightly she was so still as she found his head resting in the crook of her neck….feeling his warm breath kissing her neck…

"I am so cold!" he whispered clattering his teeth together trying to find some warmth ….feeling his naked body next to her crushing her, she gently placed her shaking hands on his back and pulled him into her… _'I will leave once he feeling a little better' _she told herself to find his hand wrapping around her still shaking… closing her eyes feeling his warm body and his shivers subsiding she fell asleep wrapped up in his hold…. She gasped feeling the weight on her body opening her eyes she looked up at him as he kissed her….feeling his hands running down her arms she closed her eyes feeling herself responding to his touch_….'No this is wrong'_ she opened her eyes but her body was deceiving her as it was just responding to his touch and she was now unable to move as she felt his hands slowly removing her clothes…as his fingers explored her…

"Please sir!" she whispered in protest but was stopped by feeling his lips take hers……

***********************************************************************

Rocking on her bed holding her knees she cried as she remembered what happened a couple of hours before how she was totally not in control of herself and she had allowed him to take her as she could still feel him on her skin …his lips kissed her in places no one had ever touched and he left nothing but bruises on her chest …how in that one single moment she felt like she was not in this world anymore as he had taken her on a journey which she was not ready for and she was now unclean for any other man to touch…now her body was his and her soul was in torment…feeling the tears running down her face she closed her eyes….

"JAMES!" hearing him shout she shuddered coming back to the truth he owned her.

********************************

"Sir this is Doctor Rosalie she helped me yesterday!" Edward looked up at the Doctor approach him with her bag and he looked over at Bella looking nervous. As Rose pulled out the stethoscope she placed them on her ears ready to inspect him she sat down on the bed.

"Bella pay her and tell her to get lost!" He said looking at Rose staring at him totally shocked by his outburst.

"What? I know you're kind… meddling in other peoples business which don't concern you!" feeling his harsh words Rose placed the stethoscope in her bag and got up from the bed.

"Sir she …"

"Sir what? You should have left me to die and taken her word and gone!" he shouted back to see her looking at Rose surprised face.

"I am a doctor Mr Cullen and its my job to save people even if that means giving advise…I told her to do what was best for her…"

"Shut up!… I tell you why she did not leave last night she does not want to see her parents on the streets and her sister wedding not to happen…she is in this for her own selfish reason like me…her father sold me a mistress and that what I got…" Bella eyes filled up and she looked over at Rose looking totally baffled at what he just said…

"NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he shouted looking at her. He looked at Bella walking out with Rose in tears and glared at her.

*************************************************************************

"Bella come here!" she stood still at the door and looked at him as he moved the blanket of himself and got up out of the bed naked and closed her eyes and lowered her head….

"I want a bath…Run me a bath …" she looked at his back as he walked to the closet to get a bathrobe.

"Did you hear what I said?" he glared at her tying the knot on the belt covering himself….and looked at her nodding her head as she walked towards the master bathroom.

Feeling her fingers on his neck he closed his eyes and smiled feeling the warm bubbly water of the bath surround his body…and he noticed how silent she was and just ignored her as she withdrew her hands from his neck…

"Sir will that be all?" she asked whispering behind him feeling totally disgusted by herself.

"Yeah now I am starving …I only ate the food you send me yesterday afternoon so cook for me….Tell James and his father to leave I don't need them today ….as you're here…" he said turning to look at her with her head lowered kneeling on the floor…

"And I want you wearing good clothes with makeup….when you come near me…you'll find all the clothes you need in wardrobe and makeup on the dresser…I want you looking decent and not a dirty servant girl… Now leave I will call you if I need you…" feeling the tears in her eyes she nodded leaving the bathroom as he turned his face from her in disgust..

****************************************************************************

pls pls guys..do take a min and review….


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I m sooo sorry …I know I haven't updated in ages .. I know how frustrating it is when the story u like is not updated frequently... but I had some problems because of which I could not update..but they are solved now and I will update frequently…thanks to all of u guys who have added the story to their alert/favorite list…I m just so happy I can't tell..thanks once again..do review ..**

~~Part 4~~

Wiping her tears she looked at him coming down the stairs dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with his buttons open as he looked down at his hand and cursed and looked at her.

"I cant even button my shirt because of this blasting hand…Button my shirt" he commanded looked at her dressed in a blue dress which ended just below her knee approach him as he looked at her in silence ..he was right she would look extraordinary when dressed up ,it wasn't that she wasn't beautiful .. but with her bosom and long legs visible to him under the dress and she had her hair tided up in a bun and looked at her eyes as the eye make up emphasizing her good looks she was breathtaking and he remembered how they made love and looked at her placing her hand on his shirt and buttoning his shirt. Seeing her nervously approach him, her body language and hands….her breathing was heavy when ever she was close to him he liked seeing her on the edge and on guard as it just made him want her more

"Sir breakfast is ready…" she whispered gently as he looked at her and nodded.

"James and his father gone?" he asked taking a seat…to see her nod her head.

"Good I am going to need you to type while I dictate as I cant to anything with this hand…so you be in the study with me" he looked at her as he picked up the cup of tea and drop it unable to hold it with his fingers as he howled….She looked at the pain on his face and took hold of his hand as he looked at her wiping the tea of his trousers with the napkin…

"Are you OK sir?" she asked wiping his thigh covered in hot tea…enjoying what she was doing he looked at her stop and draw her hand…realizing what she was doing

"Like you care?" he answered looking at her lowering her gaze and seeing her place her cup of tea to his lips he looked at her. That's right you now know you're place as my slave…

Hearing the bangles rattling he closed his eyes as she was driving him insane in the past 5 hours as she typed on his keyboard and her fragrance in the room was killing his sense and putting him off his work..but he need to control his urges and finish off the work ready to go to Paris in a months time …he looked at her glued to the screen and she was good what ever he said she got within seconds and it was proving to be useful having her with him as she would ask questions and suggest thing which where making the presentation look better…

"I'll name the hotel chain after you….if I get the deal!" she looked at what seemed to be a smile and stared into his face as he read the documentation on the screen…. He looked so handsome with just a smile so human and she started to blushing think of what happened last night ….as she felt his lips on her…Wait what am I think? She thought looking at him smiling staring at the screen as she turned away…

"I'll make dinner…" he looked up at her as she headed for the door.

"I was thinking of take out ….Italian not had that in ages…"She turned back and looked at him as he picked up the phone to order even his voice seemed softer and she nodded at him and left the room

He looked at her as she ate the take out …'she could have left me? many have in the past when I am sick yet she stays? For her family? Why do you care?' Shaking of his thought he looked at her getting up…. Feeling his hand on her wrist she looked at him questions what he was doing?

"Bella…I ugh…!" she looked at him releasing her as he got up.

"Forget the dishes James can clear them in the morning I am tired help me get undressed …." He looked at her eyes looking frightened and looked at her body language tighten up and grinned seeing her walk away…

Feeling her hand slowly remove his shirt he could feel her breathing heavy again like before…and turned the corner of his lip in as she avoid looking into his eyes… as she walked towards the wardrobe she stopped ….he took hold of her dress and pulled her towards him hard…Feeling her back on his bare chest …feeling his heart beating against her back like her every own….he placed his hand good on her waist and pulled her close to him…She closed her eyes feeling his lips on her neck as his fingers dug into her waist…

****************************

It had been 2 weeks now and every evening was the same as he would make love to her and in the morning act as if it was just nothing while inside she want to know if he felt that connect she was feeling ever time he kissed her but she was scared to ask as she looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock and he was still not home feeling sleepy she closed her eyes at the dinning table…

Walking into the house he looked at her fast asleep at the dinning table her plate was untouched like his and he frowned looking at her that was 3 days now she not eaten until he came home… "Why? If you hunger just eat"…he told her before to hear "I cant eat alone Sir" …Stupid woman' he thought looking at her. He smiled placing his hand on her head gently feeling the soft silk like hair…. Moving forward towards her ear…seeing her long lashes closed and her red lips together tempting him on touch them…

"Darling I am home! "he whispered smiling and frowned 'why did I say darling?' He looked at her jerking her head and looking at him.

"Sorry sir I ugh…" he looked at her panicking and nodded his head taking a seat at the table.

"I am sorry I am late!" he said looking at her shocked face …in the past 2 week he never said sorry and thank you always commanded and she smiled looking at him as he placed the napkin on his lap avoiding her gaze knowing she would be smiling..…. 'What is happening to me?' He shook his head as she stood next to him placing the food on his plate…she gasped feeling his hand around her waist …feeling his powerful force pull her onto his lap.

"I want to feed you today..." he said looking at her as she was shocked by what he had done…

As he moved her hair behind her ear, she looked at him with her eyes lowered and blushing. He moved his head forwards and rubbed his cheek against her and looked at her hand around his shoulder pull him towards her…he looked at her a little taken back by her touch and the way he felt her arms around him making him feel needed and he felt different touching her ….he always did when he was with her….Was it the fact she was not like the others who's services he paid for or was it the way she conducted herself in his presence…Pulling her closer to him he closed his eyes not wanting the moment to end…in her embrace…

He looked at her eyes facing her in bed…and smiled as he touched her face with the back of his fingers to see her close her eyes…there was something in her eyes now like a hidden language and for some reason he would find himself lost looking into the depth of her brown eyes…

"I am starving!" he whispered looking at her as she blushed slight ….she remember his embrace from downstairs and how he lifted her up in his arms and took her up the stairs kissing her… and now that this physical fire was put out and she smiled shuffling on the bed to feel him pull her back…. Feeling his hands around her waist and his lips on her neck she closed her eyes feeling the sensual sensation of pleasure he was giving her..

"I will get dinner…" he whispered releasing her as he got up… She looked at him smiling at her as he looked at her placing his slippers on his feet… What is happening she though seeing him disappear…

"BELLA!" she smiled looking at him frowning as he looked over at the stove starching his head..

"Here , may I sir?" he saw her moving forwards towards the stove and lit the flame.

"Edward!" he said looking at her heading towards the cupboard…as she looked at him slightly confused as he moved forward getting the frying pan from her hand.

"Call me by my name!" he said placing the frying pan on the stove…she looked at him with his back turned and smiled coming closer to him. What is happening this evening and am I dreaming? She thought looking at him as she turned to look at her as he snapped his fingers at her she jumped.

"Sorry Sir? I was miles away… Here I heat the food and…" she looked at him laughing as she stopped… it was the first time she heard him laugh truly laugh and looked at him taking in the sight of him….he stopped and looked at her.

"Go inside! I will make something…" he said firmly as she looked at him

"Ok Sir!" she answered …he looked at her leaving the room.

What is happening to me? He thought smiling as he placed the oil in the pan….

"Mmmmm!" he looked at her with the Pasta in her mouth very surprised as the spice titillated her tongue he smiled looking at her as he ate…

"I had my own cart on the road when I was 11years on the beach it paid for my studies and I worked as a food delivery boy to the near by collage as well in the evenings…" he looked at her as she stopped eating and was staring at him.

"Sir you had a rough child hood?" he looked at the tears in her eyes and looked at her..

"hmm eat up Bella!" she looked at him look away and took hold of his hand as he turned to see the lone tear run down her face.

"I have misjudged you sir…and I am sorry!" he looked at her as she wiped her tears away and let go of his hand and ate her food in silence…

Guys if u like the chapter pls take 1 min and review .it makes my day..if u have any questions regarding this ff pls feel free to ask… …I have already started writing the next part….

Till next time…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N-hey guys here's the next chapter…some of u had written that they find the story a bit confusing so I have tried to improve but if it's still not up to the mark pls tell me...do review ..**

**~~Part 5~~~**

He smiled holding the phone to hear her answer 'Cullen Residency. Bella speaking…'

"Hi Bella speaking….I have left some files there…Can you get James to bring it over please…I am sending the driver over…" she smiled and looked to see James had not arrived from his trip to get the groceries…

"Yes Sir!" placing the receiver down she …went to get the files….

Looking at the clock and then driver looking at her she picked up the files and headed out with him.

-

"Hi can I see Mr Cullen please!" She stood outside the reception area looking at the receptionist behind the desk… who had her headset on and a frown looking at her.

"Do you have an appointment?" the girl looking at her from head to toes and looked over at the guard….Bella looked at her looking at the tall big guard.

"Please call him he needs…"

"He not to be disturbed and look I don't want to be rude we get a lot of women coming here asking for him and he gets upset and we can not allow you to go and see him…Especially without an appointment…" Bella looked at her a little taken back.

"Can you call him and tell him Bella is here?"

"Bella who ? Nature of you're call?" The receptionist asked looking at her getting annoyed….

"Look Please! Call Mr Cullen! He knows me! I am his…." She stopped what am I? She saw the receptionist signal the guard and looked a little scared as she moved back.

"Madam please!" the guard said stepping forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed looking at the guard grab hold of her arm…

"WHAT THE HELL?" they stopped seeing Edward appear from the lift looking at the scene in front of him… As the guard held Bella's arm holding her and jerked her towards the large glass door hard.

"GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF HER!" he shouted as everyone appeared out off the office….Seeing Bella run towards him sobbing he took her into his arms as she sobbed burying her head in his chest as he placed his arm around her….Looking at her as she sobbed in his hold as he stared at the members of Staff looking at him.

"I am sorry…. James had not come home and I bought the files and they where so rude and…." She felt him release her and cup her face in his hand …

"It's Ok!" he looked over at the staff members looking at him

"If you ever stop her from coming in this office …you will be leaving with you're termination letter… Do I make myself clear!" he shout pointing at them and turned away taking hold of her hand and lead her into the lift as she looked at him seething in anger…

"Who am I sir? How do I address myself? What do I say if some one ask? " he turned to look at her in the lift next to him and sighed closing his eyes.

She looked up at him as he looked over at his assistant looking at him as she placed the tray of coffee on he table.. Bella noticed how pretty she was and how she looked at edward who just stared at the laptop screen… She looked over towards Bella who smiled. Watching her frown and seeing the dirty look from her Bella knew what she was thinking …Bella looked down towards the table.

"Sir would that be all? I will make…"

"Leave us! Bella will make the coffee… Thank you Tanya…" he looked up at her face as she smiled at him …Bella looked at the cold stare she gave her as she left the office… leaning forward she took hold of the coffee pot..

"Just black no sugar with my coffee…" he said with his head in the file.

She looked at him confused as he would have sugar in the tea and coffee at home but here was without sugar… He looked at her as he heard her gently place the coffee cup before him…

"We been invited to a party tomorrow night …its time I took you out!" he said looking at her…

"That way no one will question who you are once the magazine click our pics and I tell everyone you're with me…" he grinned looking at her place her cup on the table

"As what?" he looked at her and frowned

She looked at him frowning at her and lowered her eyes.

"No one will ask any questions after tomorrow's party….Thank you for the files Bella!" he said softly looking at her as she smiled back at him and blushed slightly..

-

"So you are the one?" Bella stopped to look over at Tanya as she left his office…. She saw Tanya looking at the monitor screen as she approached her.

"Hi I am…"

"The new flavor of the month….you do know he is with me all day before he comes home to you…" Tanya said looking at her as she was taken back by her statement..

"You work with him so I guess he is with you…" Bella turned to leave and sighed.

"Look I don't know what he paying you but honey in reality I have been the one and last woman in his life… you are just time pass…If you don't believe me then I suggest you do you're homework on him and read the paper page 3 ….you're just the bed warmer to him and when he looses interest it will be me every time….cheap hookers I don't know why he bothers…." Bella closed her eyes in the car on the way home as the reality of Tanya's words sunk in as the tears ran down her face.…..

-

"I am insignificant to him…I know I am…" she looked at idol of Jesus in the house.

"He feels nothing for me but I sense something… Please give me the strength to face everything…"

He walked into the house and frowned she was forever in the shine holding her hands together in another world and beg to a statue for what? …Shaking his head he sat on the Sofa and turned on the TV.

He looked at her approach him with a cup of tea and smiled at him. As he was engrossed watching the tv she placed the cup on the glass coffee table and headed towards the kitchen….

"Bella?" he called and looked at the clock it was quite late he did not notice the time as he was engrossed in sports and got up from his seat…. Hearing a gentle humming noise he followed her voice to the kitchen…

He looked at her with her back to him with her dress tucked at her hip as she stood bare footed on her toes trying to grab the container on the top shelf …smiling he walked over towards her unheard to her and stood behind her. He leaned forward against her body as she stopped feeling him as he leaned forward …she closed her eyes as he ran his hand gentle up her arm to her fingers…. Feeling her body gently sinking into his as the back of her head settled in the crook of his neck…he couldn't deny the feeling that her body was made to fit his perfectly… this was driving him crazy as she would just react in such a manner and surrender into him…his one touch made her irresistible to him as he placed the container down he looked down at her to see her breathing heavy again…turning her around to face him he placed his hands on her waist as she stood before him her long lashings lowered and her brown eyes hidden from him…. What kind of spell did she cast? As he was drawn to her without knowing it and earlier in the office when she left he thought only about her ….. she was silently attacking him in ways unknown to him and he was in awe of her…. Her gentleness, the way she was with him and how he watched her sleep in bed holding him with her head resting on his chest… normally the girls he was with would just make love to him but there was no emotional attachment but with her there was… and making love to her was totally different like an experience he not felt before …it was like he was not only making love to her body but her souls as well and she obeyed his every command to fulfill his desires and in return he would give her pleasure like no other caressing her body in so many ways… he was looking forwards to just hold her in bed now and he felt contented with just that?

"Sir?" breaking from his spell he looked down at her

"Dinner is burning?" she giggled as he let go of her …seeing her rescue the pots.

"Where is James and his father ..not seen them?" he looked at her picking up the raw carrot which where chopped and washed before him on the black marble surface.

"I have sent them home and they will not be here for the reset of this week and next…" he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"His sisters getting married and …" he sensed her silence and looked at her as her body slightly clammed up.

"Hmm stupid lazy servant's" he looked at her placing her hand on the large metal spoon.

"I can handle the chores Sir!"

"EDWARD! Say my name woman!" she turned to look at him with the carrot in his mouth…hearing the crunch she nodded.

"Edward uh I have given them some money and they request you attend …"

"I don't go to family functions…and wedding I avoid! Full of rubbish …it just a business deal and nothing else…" he said taking hold of another carrot.

"What about love sir?" feeling a hand hit her buttock hard she jumped howling and looked at him grinning at her.

"Edward and you say sir again ….i'll …" he moved closer to her as she stood stunned.

"I'll hit you there again and harder and then i…." He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear making her turn a red he not seen before and she turned and hit him on the chest as he looked at her surprised and she stopped realizing what she done…

"I am sorry sir!" *smack* he looked at her howling as he grinned.

"I warned you and …." He looked at her as she frowned at him.

"Get out of my kitchen Edward !" he smiled and leaned forwards and kissed her….breaking apart he saw her lips as she stood breathless in front of him he placed his hand on her chin and looked into her eyes…

"Finally! Good girl! Remember this is you're house you're in charge and give the orders around here…" he chuckled as he turned to go and ….*smack* he turned to look at her as she smack his buttocks catching him of guard…as he looked at her standing with her head lowered…he chuckled leaving the kitchen.

She needed to be a little more normal and her formality and reserve ness was getting boring… he sighed. She need to stand up for herself in this world I am going to have to teach her that!…. seeing her coming out of the kitchen carrying the dishes.. he looked at her setting the table and headed towards her….

-

Guys 31 hits for the last chapter and only 5 reviews…. I know some of u out there are just lazy to write a comment (like me..but I m trying to improve)..if u like the chapter pls take 1 min and review …it makes me feel really good...if u have any question feel free to ask…

Till next time…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-hey guys here's the next chapter…I know I took soooo long…but I am so busy right now …. Two days ago I thought I should stop writing this story as I don't have time.. But then realized how frustrating( for me at least..) it is when the author of the story decides to stop writing the story you are so waiting for an update…so I decided to find some time and update this story for all my readers out there.. guys so many people have added my story to favorites ..but so much less people review.. guys I am really busy and taking out my time for u guys.. so pls guys do review .**

*****_the thoughts of people are written in italics..._

**~~~Part 6~~~**

_"He's changed so much! He's like smiling a lot more… I think I should ask him! But I am scared he'll get upset? Hmmm …maybe I'll ask him on the way to the party… he looking forward to the party, I'm not sure why? __**…"**_** entering the house he looked around to find her at her normal spot bowing her head before god. He stood there with a grin on his face looking at the statue of Jesus **_… 'you're made of_ _clay remember that?__**'**_** he turned away going to his room.**

******************************************  
**  
**"You look breathtaking in this black dress!" he whispered in her ear sitting next to her. She had worn a long black dress which had stone work on her neck line which showed her perfect figure…**

"**Thank you…S…Edward Sir!" she said blushing..a smile formed on his lips as he remembered spanking her in the kitchen.. As he chuckled, she looked at him a little taken aback….he had changed in so many ways…**

"Can I ask you about something?" he looked at her and nodded.

"I want to go to Alice's wedding next weekend!" he looked at her and sighed looking away towards the black windows..

"Forget you're past and …" she took his hand in her and he turned to look at her

"I'll come back to you I promise… I need to say good bye and…" feeling his hand on her cheek she looked into his eyes…

"You will get nothing but tears and if you want to go then… fine" she smiled and hugged him , he lowered his eyes and sighed… _she only is going to get hurt… the world is nothing like she thinks and she going to learn the hard way…  
_**  
"Thanks you Sir I mean Edward Sir…" he looked at her and smiled.**

***********************************  


**"Here we go!" he looked at her at his side with her arm tucked in his as the camera's went off and smiled heading towards the crowd in the corner of the hall… Bella was a little taken back as she saw the girls on pole sticks dancing with hardly nothing on and to the music and there where Hollywood stars she spotted and members of high society all looking at them as they entered where they all were busy socializing…**

"hey James!" Edward released her and hugged a tall slim man who looked at her with hazel eyes as she smiled looking at him and the crowd.

"Dude where the hell have you been? If I Did not see you today I would have …" Bella looked at Edward smiling brightly as he looked at his friend telling him off..

"I've been busy!" he answered look at her…  
  
**"I can see that…wow gorgeous!" Bella smiled as she took hold of Edwards arm not liking the way everyone had noticed her and looked her up and down.**

"Everyone meet Bella my assistant…" she looked at him smiling as he looked at James and his date…

Feeling someone take hold of her hand she looked to find James kiss her hand and she pulled it back sharply to hear him chuckle as Edward looked at him..

"What?" Edward said looking at him

"Nothing she not used to me I guess!" feeling Bella hold his arm tightly he looked at her.. her head lowered.

"Yeah I guess not…. Look I see Sam…excuse me!" Edward led bella to the other corner..

"Bella chill! It's normal for everyone to kiss you're hand here and …"

"I don't like being touched that way Sir… if it's not by you I feel…." He stopped and looked at her shaking his head with a large smile.

"Ok greet everyone with a nod …they will back off…" he smiled as he released her and looked over at Sam and his wife…  
  
**"So Bella what do you do?" Bella looked at the Emily smiling at her as Edward and Sam were talking business.**

"I'm assisting Edward…" she said and lowered her eyes.

"Oh! You don't seem to be one of those type…I guess I was wrong!" feeling her eyes fill with tears bella lowered her head…

"Actually… Bella going to helping me re-design the extension to the house…she got a degree in interior decorating…I have not asked her yet…" Edward said taking hold of her hand…she looked at him a little shocked '_how Did he know?'_** .he turned and winked at her.**

"Oh I am sorry…I miss understood!" Emily looked at him smiling as Edward looked at her. '_I know you're game and if I was not getting advise from you're husband I would have f….Wait.. Why am I getting mad?_** 'He thought smiling his fake smile at everyone greeting him.**

"Bella excuse me… much as I hate these things .. but you get the inside gossip to the whole business world here…I 'll be back in a while.." she nodded her head as she watched him walk into the crowd leaving her at the table…

"OMG ..he is with her?…. That man is Disgusting he brings hookers to the party….looking at her you'd think she was a decent girl… Man its really true he is completely sex mad…Every month he brings some new female ….If he was not a powerful and rich guys he never come to party like this….i wish he leave the trash at home instead of inflecting it upon us…." Bella closed her eyes hearing the whispers around her gathering her things she got up and looked for him but he was not there….seeing the balcony she headed for it…the fresh air would make her feel better…  
  
**"Hey?" feeling a hand grasp her hand she knew it was him as he looked at her.**

"Dance with me?…" he said smiling…leading her away to the dance floor… Feeling everyone's eyes upon them he pulled her close to him…

"Let us give them something to talk about!" he chuckled…moving the loose strains from her face…placing her arms around his neck she looked at him tearfully.

"Look at me Bella…just me…" he commanded to see her nod looking into his eyes…

**As they bodies swayed to the music she just looked into his eyes and lost herself in the song…. Feeling his body holding her the turmoil she felt minutes before faded as she looked into his eyes ….he held her and smiled knowing that all the eyes and camera were clicking away while they danced and now there will not question her… But why Did she hold some significant feeling inside him. Which made him worry about her and he kept looking over at her at the table to see if she was ok?…. The words to the song hit him ….he was getting lost in her….**

**Feeling his cheek rub her she felt her heart race as he moved his fingers up her waist to feel her back… gasping she looked at him with her eyes lowered and rested her head on his shoulder feeling his feet move and lead her to the realms of her dream into the song….**

**She waited for him to return and looked over at the people whispering about her. but after the dance she did not care… he was important to her now and she knew why and he was all that mattered …**

"Hi beautiful!" She turned to look at James staring at her holding his drink in his hand.

"Waiting for Edward huh …he told me to get you? He's in the green room!" Bella looked at him. He was Edward's friend and the way they met at the party and Edward was talking to him after the dance too…He told her he was a good friend of his as well.

"He'll get mad if you don't come…you know what his angers like!" Bella nodded her head seeing the smile on his lips as he looked at her…

She entered the green room and looked behind her to see James lock the door. She stepped back…looking around….

"Edward Sir! SIR!" she shouted as he looked at her with eyes filled with lust.

"He's with Victoria…my date… we agreed to swap for the night…its our normal deal at these events…" Feeling her legs wobble she looked at him moving forward she stumbled onto the sofa…she looked at him with tears fearing what would happen next?

"He would not do that with me?" she said sobbing whispering as he moved closer to her and pulled her hard towards him

"He is a son of a b****… I know him from college we always had the same girls and we always swap…" Feeling him on top of her she pushed him off her…

"Please don't touch me …. Please!" he looked at her crawling along the sofa to the edge trying to get away from him…

" Shut up or I'll hurt you!" he moved forwards and took hold of her shoulders and pulled her towards him and she sobbed shaking her head back to feel his tongue on her face as he licked her cheek…. Closing her eyes she pulled back with all her force…shaking her head with her hands on his chest pushing him off..

"NO NO Please I am begging you!" she pleaded …but he was not responding … she felt his eyes fall on her cleavage as she fought to pull away out of his hold…

"What wrong? did he not touch you like this before B****!" his fingernails ripping her shoulder strap and through her skin.. she whispered closing her eyes…. "He would not do this to me?" ….James stared at her in front of him

**Feeling a sudden jerk he stumbled on the floor and felt something hit his face…Opening his eyes he saw Edward looking at him and he looked back at him in Disapproving look.. he got up to face him.**

"WTF? James?" Edward looked at him seething in anger…. He had heard a cry and something told him that something was terribly wrong and his feet stopped at the door… hearing the muffled cries he could not stop himself and opened the door forcefully…Too See Bella pushing James away as he ripped her dress...

"What? You asked me for a women? I am doing the same?" James looked at him holding his jaw not believing his friend hit him.

"James?" Edward looked back at bella wrapping her arms around her knees with her head buried in her lap…her dress was ripped in front and she looked wrecked …

"I told you she not like them and …"

"Yeah I wanted a taste… cant believe you hit me for that …" James said pointing at Bella as she sobbed… Edward lunged at James holding him by the collars..

"She's Different …" he shouted

" Edward? You're going to do what?" James hissed back at him as Edward released him and pushed him hard against the wall.

"WTF you hit me over a woman! I will …" Edward held against the wall with his hands

"EDWARD !" seeing Jame's fearful he looked at him seeing himself in his eyes and loosened his grip..

"You're a joke Edward! She not worth it man… leave the room it will take me an hour.." James said moving forward only to be pulled back against the wall again

"WHAT DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE HER?" James said in Disgust as Edward pointed at the door.

"We're finished James…" Edward said turned his back on James and looked at Bella….Hearing the door closed he closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair…

Moving forward towards her he took off his jacket and as he tried to place it on her shoulders he saw her jump back away from him.

"Please don't hurt me! I am begging you! Edward sir would not do this to me this is a mistake!" he looked into her brown lifeless eyes as he moved forward. She did not recognize him..

"Bella it's me Edward !" he looked over her concerned, he saw her eyes flickering and filling with tears trying to register…Moving forwards her he placed his Jacket on her shoulder when suddenly she jerked forward taking hold of him sobbing…

He looked at her sleeping as he closed her bedroom door and closed his eyes running his hand through his hair…..she was so silent throughout the journey when he got closer to her she just withdraw herself and not respond….

Pulling his covers he got into bed with a deep sigh…_ 'maybe going to her sisters wedding will make her feel better …I'll take her mysel'…'_**he thought turning off the light…**

Feeling something moist land on his arm he opened his eyes to see her head resting near his arm and she was kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed…he got up and lifted her up as he looked at her face she sobbed and took hold of him…

"I am sorry!" he whispered pulling her next to him in bed… feeling her arms tighten up around him he pulled her close to rubbed arms to sooth her ,as her face reflected her pain…. and he looked at her bruised shoulders, and arms seeing the pain James caused her and moved forward and kissed her shoulder to feel her hiss so lightly

"I will never let anything like that happen again…. I promise!"

"Cross you're heart?" she whispered…. he looked at her as he wiped her tears

"Cross my heart!" pulling her close to him.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-hey guys here's the next chapter…the site was not letting me publish the chapter.. I have started a new story "25 with 18" pls read it and review…**

*****_the thoughts of people are written in italics..._

**~~Part 7~~**

She opened her eyes to see no one in the room as sat up she felt the bruises on her shoulder sting her she closed her eyes as the memories of everything came flooding back and she remembered him kissing her forehead as he held her promising her nothing like this would happen again and smiled. 'I knew my faith in him would save me…' hearing the door open she looked at him smiling with a tray of food as he looked at her seeing the scars on her body ….he felt a lump in his throat and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sugar?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Edward sir I'll make the tea…why don't you have you're shower you're be late for work…" he looked at her a little taken back after what happen she was concerned for him why?

"I've re-arranged some meeting for this afternoon…I want to spend some time with you…" she looked at him lower his head as she took hold of his hand holding the spoon.

"Can we go shopping…I need to get something's for the wedding…" he looked at her. Why does she never think of herself? He thought handing her the cup of tea.

"One Condition this formality stops you calling me Edward sir make me feel old!" He looked at her and smiled as she smiled back at him nodding…

**********************************

He looked at her as she held his hand and looked at the gown and shook her head at the sales man…He felt odd in the shopping mall as he never attended the Mall as everything was bought by him by Tanya. She took care of his clothes as she would get everything from abroad for him and have tailor visit the office to suit him up. Everything was done for him by the people he hired yet this seem new to him as he looked at her holding up a shirt against him.

"Edward this would look nice on you…" he looked at her and frown.

"Bella I don't need anything and Tanya gets me everything and…"

"Does she?" he looked at her lower her eyes and place the hanger on the rack as she stepped forward away from him.

Picking up the shirt he sighed handing it over to the sales person….he caught up with her and took hold of her hand as he looked at her a little distracted in her thoughts. He looked at her and did not know what to say…as he never actually thought about anyone as everyone around him seem to know what there where doing and now he looked at her lost in her thoughts and sighed she need sometime, so I just kind off be here…

"Ok so you got you're clothes Bella and I think one thing is missing!" she looked at him paying the bill as he looked at the sale person smiling at him

"Sir I make sure they delivered to you're home today.." Edward nodded before Bella could speak and lead her out the store…

"Edward Sir please welcome!" Bella looked at the jeweler shop in amazement as they stepped inside.

"I need something elegant and expensive Paul!" Edward looked at the old man smiling broadly as he turned from the counter and headed to the back.

"Edward this is all to expensive and…"

"You deserve it…Now be quiet and let me choose something for you…" he said firmly as he saw Paul appeared with large box ….Edward smiled the cheap stuff was in the front of the shop and the expensive stuff was kept at the back for clients like himself.

Bella eyes open in surprise looking at the diamond sets and gold sets in surprise and turned to see him frowning shutting many of the boxes on the glass counter…

"Paul I am disappointed…." Edward said looking at the old man.

"Sir you know this is all I have and…"

"See this woman.." Edward turned to look at Bella and then looked at Paul

"I want something as elegant, graceful and beautiful as her…do I make myself clear!" Bella blushed looking at him frowning at Paul

"I have one set an emerald one…very expensive…"

"Show me!" Edward said firmly

Edward smiled looking at the large emerald and diamond stone necklace and matching earring and he remembered her gown would matching and he picked it up.

Bella stared at him as he looked at the set very pleased…he stepped behind her and placed it on her neck… feeling his finger on her neck she closed her eyes as she felt him move her hair to one side and then place his chin on her shoulder…

"Beautiful!" he whispered looking at her in the mirror to see her open her eyes.

"I can't take this Edward …It's very…"

"Paul outstanding we take it…." He said stepping forward and he took out his credit card as Bella touched the stones and looked at him.

*************************************

Edward walked into the office it had been 3 days now and he felt calmer after the event since the party and as he leaned back in his leather chair and smiled.

"Sir!" he looked up to see Tanya and smiled at her.

"You're credit card bill? 100 thousand rupees?" he looked at her and smiled deeply.

"Oh yeah here let me sign that ….get Felix to pay it! Bella was surprised when I placed it on her neck the look on her face…it was priceless" Tanya looked at him chuckle as he signed and frowned looking at him.

_That two bit hooker gets a 100 thousand rupee necklace and I have been working on this guy for a year now… Sleeping with him and getting him everything he wants over my dead body is she going to step in._

"Sir I don't want to be rude… but you need to be careful not everything is as it seems be cautions sir!" he looked at her taking hold signed papers and leave the office as he stared at _her Tanya never spoke to him in such a manner. Why would she now?_

"Thank you Sam, me and Bella will attend the party next month …as for the dinner invitation this weekend I am going to have to pass as Bella will be attending her sister wedding…" he said holding the mobile entering the house. He looked at her in her usually spot at the shine, with her head bent low and her eyes closed….taking a sigh he heard Sam on the phone.

"Sam I decided to terminate the project with James…I don't think I can commit to the project as I will be going to London…thank you for getting Bella's passport sorted no I've not told her…I will … Again thank you…" he ended the call and saw her approach him and placing a cup of coffee on the coffee table before him as he smiled looking at her taking hold of his suitcase.

"Edward how was the office?" he looked at her taking hold of the cup.

"It was fine and how was you're day bored?" he said looking at her as she shake her head at him.

"No the building contractors came today….i told them what you required and they coming back with the new plans tomorrow… in the next couple of month there going to be tearing down the place…" he looked at her nodding.

"Fine that will keep you occupied…Are you ready for tomorrow the wedding?" he looked at her smiling brightly.

"Yeah I am looking forward to it see Dad and Alice…" he looked at her smiling but felt something stir inside him as he watched her leave…

**********************************

"Why don't you come with me! Inside…" she said looking at him in the car as she looked at the house decorate with flowers and lights…

"I don't care for wedding… Anyway I would not get a warm reception…" he chuckled looking at her as if for the last time as he felt her hand on his on the steering wheel.

"Edward you will pick me up? Its just people tell me they will and just leave me.." he looked at her oddly as she whispered looking out the windscreen…

"Yeah just call me I'll come and get you…if you need me!" he said looking at her as she smiled back at him.

She looked at him driving away as she held the gifts in her hand and smile walking into the house….

Closing his eyes he stopped at the lights…_I should let her go I mean why shouldn't I? She given me a lot of pleasure but …do you want to?_  
_  
"Come on You're Edward Cullen! You don't have a heart and I can't believe you let her go to the wedding…she not coming back! You should have ended it instead she playing you like a fool!…"_ Edward frowned hearing the horns he started the car.

_"She not playing me.. is she?"_ he said looking in the review mirror….

_"Yeah you heard Tanya not everything is what it appears she never said anything before? Right and ….your gift will be sold by the end of the day by her father and they will be laughing at you…FOOL_" he frowned and put his foot down on the gas paddle to go faster…

_"If she wanted to leave she could off any time ….when I was sick and then she got the combination to the safe at home and access to the money and jewellery she could have robbed me anytime…So why did she not do it?"_

_"You Tell me as she paying back her parents debt what if she leaves you today and planning to come home rob you and leave tomorrow….and then Laugh at you!…"_ Edward looked in the rear view mirror shaking his head….

_"She wouldn't she not like the others….she different…."_

**beep beep beep*** hitting the hands free button he slowed down the car to hear her sobbing.

"Bella? What happened?" he asked slowing down the car.

"Please come and get me?" he sighed heavily and turned the car around zooming back up to pick her up….

**********************

He got out of the car to see her standing outside the house with the gift boxes in her hand as he got out of the car and she stared into space and he cursed himself as he approached her…_.'I knew some thing like this would happen' _….he touched her shoulder as the gifts fell out of her hands.

"I miss momma and Daddy…" he looked at her and suddenly felt her arms taking hold of him tightly as she sobbed.

"Bella what happened ?" he as looking at her sobbing. as she just held him tightly and sobbed …

"I am dead for them …Renne said I should have died with my parents,then to show my face here at the wedding…." he looked down at her confused and took hold of her face..

"What they not you're parents?" he asked surprised.

"No my parents died and they are the only relatives I have got and raised me, when Dad asked me to start work and pay them back I agreed and he left me with you…" he looked at her dumbstruck. _All this time she was paying them back and…the old man played me? He sent me not his own daughter but someone else…. The B****** ! _

He looked down at her and released her and looked angrily at the house.

"This wedding ends now!" he shouted hearing the music playing inside as he walked forward.

"No NO SIR!" he looked at her taking hold of his arm pulling him back.

"Let go of me! No one plays Edward Cullen!" he said moving forward pushing her away…

"Edward!" he turned around to see her collapsed on the floor… 


	9. Chapter 8

**~~~Part 8~~~**

"Dr William she going to be ok right?" Edward asked looking at the doctor to see him nod as he sigh in relief

"You have to be careful with her mental state…"

"You're wife's lucky she has a caring husband!" Dr William said looking at him taking hold of her hand. he watched him while he carried out his tests and saw nothing but concern for her as he looked at him pushing back the strands of hair from her face as he got up.

"Make sure she gets takes these tablets don't give her any stress her blood pressure is slightly low and make sure she eats properly as well! I am positive with your love and support she do just fine Mr. Cullen" Edward looked at him nodding as he left the room.

He looked over at her it had been 4 hours and she was still asleep and even James and his father popped in to see her and looked very concerned.

"sir mam will be ok?" he looked at James as he sat in his study.

"Yes James! Can I ask you for a favor?" James looked at him a little taken back.

"Can you're wife come here and look after her please…I need someone to look after her. I have to leave in 2 days for Paris I will be back the following morning. I have some important work in the office to take care of and you're wife can look after her….. she not to get out of the bed. You and you're wife can stay in the downstairs bedroom when I leave. James please!" James looked at him taken back he never spoken like this before and was really worried about bella.

"yes sir, I will make the arrangement for tomorrow and Dad can stay home and I bring Lauren in the morning…"

"Thank you James I pay for the services…"

"No Sir! Mam means a lot to me and my family as she arrange for my sisters wedding and me and my father where surprised as she came to see us with many presents and then she attended the wedding as well… she part of the family now and she has a heart of gold …." Edward looked at him surprised as he left the study…

******************************

"No more crying and if you get out of this bed?" he looked at her placing the glass of juice in her mouth as the tears ran down her face as he frowned.

"Have you eaten?" she asked looking at him shaking his head. It had been 2 days and he never let her leave the bedroom and food was brought up by him and he would feed her and then shout at her, if she did not take the large tablets. she looked at him frowning.

"I am not hunger…" he said placing the glass near her mouth…he looked at her moving the tray back and pout her lip at him.

"Bella? I will seriously smack you!" he said firmly as she looked away….shaking his head he looked at her and drank the juice from her glass….every time she was getting cranky and he would smile looking at her behavior as a small child and looked at him with those sad brown eyes..

"Happy now?" he looked at her smile

"You're a big baby!" he said looking at her as she smiled weakly.

"I have to go to Paris if it was not important I would have cancelled it…I am leaving in the morning early with Tanya and Lauren and James are here …and you're not to do anything…as if I find out you do anything someone will not be traveling with me to London!" he said picking up the glass of water as he looked at her just stare into space. She had not listened to a word he said.

"Bella?" he looked at her taking hold of him sobbing.

"Shhh its ok…" he whispered holding her as she sobbed.

"This is why I did not want you to go to the wedding…Listen to me!" he looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"There are two types of people in the world …those would will do anything by getting what they want and will do that publicly like me …I am not ashamed to admit I am draw to power as all my life I have seen people with power …stamp on the back of people like me. Who are poor and powerless. And then there are the other types of people who will cheat and deceive to gain what they want…You're Uncle never told you the truth when he dropped you off fearing you would not assist him and lied to you just to gain the money for his daughter wedding. I informed you there and then of the deal stuck between you're uncle and me…I even told you the truth that if you left I would go back on my deal, I have never lied to you and I never will….But Bella you have to think about yourself now and what you want…and I will support you …I promise and if you want to leave you are free too…I will not stop you!" he looked at her as she just stared at him….

"I have build my empire on rich peoples misery and debt and I am not ashamed to admit I have said this to many that I want you're daughter as my mistress to many rich guys just to get my money they own, and they have paid on the deadline. I never would have thought you're uncle would have agreed as to most rich folk there "status, dignity" means everything and I think I have totally misjudged him…but for him and his family you where just meaningless someone who could not long pay for anymore and they left you with a cold heartless man to do as he pleased…but I never forced you Bella not once…Now get some rest…" She looked at him getting up and leave the room. As she lay in bed his words boomed in her ears…..

The whole thing has affected her badly he thought as he walked to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get some water unable to sleep as he felt restless… "London trip will help" he mumbled hold the glass filled with water…

"James stop it?" Edward stopped hearing the whispering from the bedroom downstairs…

"Lauren? I love you!"

"Ok so tell me Mr Cullen sleeps with her…"

"Shhh look what to I care? I mean I trying to sleep with my wife! It been along time since we are alone…mom and Dad have the kids all night"

"Does he know she loves him? I mean she l act like his wife…her eyes are full of love for him when she looks at him…and does he love her?"

"No sir loves no one ….she just time pass…Ok now you ruining my mood!"

Hearing the whispering stop he headed back upstairs to his room and looked at her asleep in his bed ….grabbing the whiskey bottle he poured himself a drink…

"Sir are we ready!" Edward looked at Tanya in the hall coming downstairs.

"I'll just say good bye to Bella…" Tanya looked at him going up the stairs.

"Sir we are late as it is! And we got the flight to look at the proposal again on the plane…" Tanya added quickly as he stopped and turned to see her.

"Yeah you're right I call her when I get there?" he said walking towards her.

Tanya smiled looking at him walking out the house …lets see if I can get his attention in the next 24 hours…

"Bella?" he said holding the mobile heading for gate 21 at the airport.

"Don't worry I be fine and why did you pack my bag?, I mean James could have done it…I don't pay then to sit around the house playing husband and wife!" Edward said frowning walking to the gate.

"I wanted to do it Edward… Ok I packed you lunch as well!" he stopped walking and shock his head.

"Bella?" he sighed

"yes .I could not sleep and this morning you where asleep and I packed the suitcase and made you breakfast knowing you would be rushing and stuff….James packed the stuff in you're over rightt back on the side pocket and.."

"You should be resting and ….Right when I get back someone getting a spanking and the punishment as well…." He heard her giggling and chuckled.

"Ok look I am getting on the plane and…I talk to you later…" Edward ended the phone getting on the plane…

*************************

Bella smiled sitting in the shine…

"Ok you know I love him and I want to tell him but how? He always so tense and last night he was drinking again and when I got up he was fast asleep in the arm chair… I don't understand him sometimes…but like I know he cares for me a lot… Please give me the strength to tell him I love him…." She prayed.

********************************

"Congratulation Sir!" Tanya hugged him as he looked at her smiling.

"Yeah and it all thanks to Bella as well for giving me the idea to do this! Instead of buying the hotels I will be making one…." He grinned looking at her smiling at him.

Tanya looked at him a little taken back as they secured a lot of land outside of Paris and he was giving the hooker the credit? And she worked on this project for two days running making sure everything was in order. She looked at him taking out his iphone at the hotel bar and reading his emails.…

"Sir we going to get the permit to build tomorrow as well so we can celebrate…" she said ordering more drinks for them.

"Yeah and then we going back! …. I will be going to London on the weekend to secure the deal there.."

"Yes Sir we be going!" she said smiling looking at him

"Actually I need you here to look after this project …. Me and Bella will be going to see Sir Kinsley about the hotel chain he is selling… I think I can manage that deal…" he smiled looking at her placing the glass to his lips. Tanya frowned looking at the bar tender. Bella this and Bella that? What has this hooker done to him?

"Sure Sir!" he looked at her placing the drink to her lips… he saw she was dressed in a tight revealing outfit which he liked her in but his heart did not flutter for her like it once did ….in fact he noticed he would not get that urge he once felt and then when Bella was in the room everything stirred inside him… What is happening to me? I have Tanya flaunting herself at me practical naked and we normally would just do something wild in the bedroom with her and I am not interested instead I want to go back to the hotel room and call Bella?

"Sir shall we go upstairs!" he looked at her leaning towards him a little merry due to the drink as looked at her.

"Tanya I think you had a little to much …I will escort you to you're room!" he said taking hold of her.

Closing the door behind him he had placed Tanya in her room and head for his home he got an engaged tone… frowning he enter the room.

*************************************

"Listen to me you Bitch! You're man is sleeping with me …" Tanya hissed holding the phone.

"mam is sleeping you are specking to Lauren…." Hearing the phone go dead Tanya cursed hitting the pillow…

Lauren frowned looking at James washing up in the kitchen walking in…

"You right he does not care about her he with that Tanya woman and she just called to gloat ," I am sleeping with Edward" Lauren mimicked looking at James in disgust.

"Shhh mam will hear you…." James said looking at the door.

"I feel sorry for her she has no one…and she loves him and he sleeping around…" Lauren said cursing looking at James.

***********************************************

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away from the kitchen door to hear the phone ring and pick it up.

"Hi Bella speaking!" she heard his voice as he chuckled …wiping her tears.

"You not asleep yet?" he asked walking to the balcony looking at the moon and stars in the sky.

"No Sir!" she answered whispering

"SIR? Looks like someone wants a smack.." he chuckled as the line was quiet.

"Anyway I got the land and we get the permit tomorrow so I be home…late tomorrow afternoon…" he frowned not hearing no response

"Bella? Everything ok?"

"Yes Sir?" He frowned and sighed

"What with the Sir? We talked about you calling me Edward" he said feeling his rage building.

"I am a slave sold to you by my relatives…I don't want to forget that Sir! I was sold because they need money to pay for there daughters wedding and you need a mistress and….that the plain and simple truth!" he felt something hurt inside for the first time in his life and he hated it

"Good we clear on that!" he said angrily gripping the mobile.

"You're my mistress and I think we both should not over step from that reality… When I get back I wanted you dress in something expensive and I will teach you a lesson off how one should please there master…I am going to teach you how a mistress should behave and hear you scream my name as I fuck you all night…." he ended the call and threw the mobile on the bed.

"Nice does not work Edward…bad does!" he said grabbing a bottle of whisky…

**A/N-ok so finally updated.. pls read it and review…**


	10. Chapter 9

**~~Part 9~~**

He looked at her dressed in an expensive designer dress as he walked into the house.

"James!Lauren! Thank you …you can leave!" he threw the money on the table and walked towards her looking at her, her eyes lowered.

Hearing the door closed behind him he looked back to see they had left, walking passed her he went up to his room .Angrily he took of his shirt and threw it on the floor and marched over towards closet his eyes fell on the shirt she chose for him, he stared at it …Seeing her hand appeared to get hanger he looked at her placing the shirt he thrown on the floor and place it in the wardrobe as she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him hard…

"What did you say on the phone?" he glared at her with her eyes lowered at him.

"Sir I told the truth!" feeling his anger he took hold of her hair on the back of her head hard…. Seeing the pain on her face he pulled her towards him looking at her eyes clutched together shut and her breath on his face.

"Sir you are hurting me?" she whispered opening her eyes to see nothing but his rage…

"SHUT UP! I OWE YOU SO I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH YOU!" he shouted at her grapping hold of her chin with his other free hand hoist her up at him.

"Say master!" he commanded

"Master!" she whispered looking at him with his locked jaw.

"Now you know your place….Take off my shoes!" he shoved her away from him and sat on the bed.

Feeling her hands on his shoes he looked at her as she did not cry just did as he commanded and he looked at her thinking _'I will teach her a lesson she will never forget…'_.He looked at her as she placed his shoes on the floor.

"Make me a drink!" he commanded and looked at her move to the bar in the room… he looked at her return to him with the drink in his hand.

"Take off you clothes… I just want you wear you're jewelry …" he said placing the drink on the table as he looked at her trembling hand on her Zip.

"What's the matter with you, I seen you naked before what you shy off!" he shouted getting up and looking at her as she removed her dress and stood in just her bra and panties before him…with her eyes lowered before him as he moved towards her…

"I did not sleep all night because of what you said and all I could think about is how I am going to punish you for you're insolence behavior….I am calling you to celebrate my success and all I get is god damm shit from you… I think I have given you a little to much freedom….. and WTF have you done to me I cant think about another woman but you …." He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard he looked at her trying to break from his hold as he could feel her struggling but then stopped and he let go of her when she melted in his arms.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he shouted looking at her.

"I am going out this evening and will not be home….i'm going to be F****** someone else all night while you going to be here alone wanting me to touch you…" he said marching to the bathroom…. Bella dropped onto the floor and sobbed…

She looked at him walking into the house in the early morning covered in lipstick as he grinned at her.

"I don't want breakfast ….Tanya will get it you don't have to pretend you care!" he said marching off to his room…

************************************/

He looked over at the files on his desk and closed his eyes he was with someone else all night and he felt empty and hallow inside even when he felt her lips it was not the same …making love to someone was nothing to what he felt when he was with her but he need to do this find out what he was feeling and why? As always he paid the hooker and she left leaving him alone in the hotel bed when they where done…

"SIR!" he looked up to see Tanya walk into the room

"You're tickets to London had arrived!" Tanya said smiling the hotel bill arrived and she notice he was at the hotel and called the manager to enquired and discovered he paid cash for the escort service the hotel provided to clients like Edward and smiled as she knew her phone called had worked its charms.

"Good! I'll call Bella and get her to pack my bags and her own!" he said waving at her to leave him.

Picking up the phone he sighed holding it close to him

"Bella we're leaving for London tomorrow morning so pack for the next 3 days and like I planned you will be coming with me…" he said holding the phone

"Yes Sir! I will make the arrangement!" she answered at a whisper.

"Did you take you're medicine?" he asked closing his eyes and turning his leather seat around.

"Yes Sir!" she answered hearing her sobbing he sighed and ended the call.

"Tanya I am going home cancel everything today and re arrange for when I get back from London…

"But Sir? James's here and needs to…" Edward looked over at James as he stood and approached him…  
(this james is edward's frnd from the earlier chapter 6)

"James?" Edward looked at him a little surprised.

"James I see you when I get back from London I need to go home…" he walked past them both and headed out the door.

"I cant believe he blew me off?" James said looking at Tanya who looked as disbelieve as him.

"He's changed because of that hooker?" Tanya said looking at him and shaking her head.

************************************/

Edward walked into the house and looked to see it was empty and walked over to the shine ….she was not there as he went to the kitchen she was not there also

"BELLA!" he shouted to see her appear from the stairs.

"Sir?" he looked at her and went to her as he looked at her looking pale.

"Are you ok?" he asked to see her nodded

"I was feeling tired sir and was resting…" she answered as he grunted.

"Damm it woman! Get back up the stairs …." He took hold of her hand and lead her to bedroom and sat her down her bed and saw his shirt he thrown last night on the bed and looked at her.

"I could not sleep without you and…" he looked at her sobbing as she took hold of him.

"I am sorry! I never should have spoken to you like that…" she said sobbed as he held her and looked at her…

"Ok shh! Come on get it to bed… you can sleep… Ok …I am not going anywhere! I am sorry too…" he slipped of his shoes and took hold of her in bed… Feeling her arms pull him close to her he sighed as he looked at her closing her eyes… 'I will make London special as I planned' he said closing his eyes…

*********************************/

**A/N-ok so an update after a long time… pls guys reviews … ur reviews make my day…pls..!**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N- so I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time but finally wrote the next chapter . I know many of you were waiting for the update but the site was not letting me upload the chapter from the past whole week …thanks for sticking around this story it ,eans a lot to me… Anyhow here you go

Pls don't forget to review

_**~~Part10~~**_

_"BELLA!" he shouted to see her appear from the stairs._

_"Sir?" he looked at her and went to her as he looked at her looking pale._

_"Are you ok?" he asked to see her nodded_

_"I was feeling tired sir and was resting…" she answered as he grunted._

_"Damm it woman! Get back up the stairs …." He took hold of her hand and lead her to bedroom and sat her down her bed and saw his shirt he thrown last night on the bed and looked at her._

_"I could not sleep without you and…" he looked at her sobbing as she took hold of him._

_"I am sorry! I never should have spoken to you like that…" she said sobbed as he held her and looked at her…_

_"Ok shh! Come on get it to bed… you can sleep… Ok …I am not going anywhere! I am sorry too…" he slipped of his shoes and took hold of her in bed… Feeling her arms pull him close to her he sighed as he looked at her closing her eyes… 'I will make London special as I planned' he said closing his eyes…_

__"Mr Cullen how are you?" Bella stared at the grey haired English gentleman as they arrived in the hotel dinning room….the large crystal chandler and the dinning room looks like something from a romantic period novel

"Sir Kinsley!" Edward leaned forward and shook his hand.

"And this is?" Sir Kinsley asked seeing Bella.

"My assistant Isabella!" Edward added.

"Oh hello Isabella ! You are beautiful just like your name.. are you Italian? You know my mother was from italy …not been back there since I was 8 years old… Did you know I was born there when my father was station there in 1959… great place but I still remember the hot summers…" he chuckled look at them both as he lead them to the dinning table..

"Show off!" Edward whispered looking at Bella giggle as they got seated for dinner.

Bella looked at edward all evening as Sir Kinsley amused them telling them about his childhood in Italy and how things had changed… Edward glanced over at her and smiled as the old man told them of his father who when they came back was hating every minute of the weather and how brought land in a small hill station and his father retired there with his mother years ago.

"So Ms Isabella! How did you hook a fine man like Edward here?" he asked looking at her smile at him

"Fate?" she answered

"Oh fate!" they both looked at the old man chuckling.

"Well I better get back to the manor before Lady Kinsley throws me out with the dog if I am late… Edward old boy I am happy with the deal so I see you tomorrow… Ms Isabella it has been an absolute pleasure to have meet someone as beautiful as you and I hope to see you tomorrow evening for celebration drinks…goodnight to you both!" They got up and looked at him leave the table.

"He's so charming!" Bella said watching him leave.

"huh he was a jerk… & he would not shut up!" he looked at Bella smiling at him shaking her head chuckling…

"Though he was right about you being beautiful,he was eyeing you up all night!" Edward said looking at her shaking her head.

"No he was not but I know who was?" she answered looking at him grinning taking hold of her hand on the table…

He felt better they need this break, it would do her some good as they finished there meal they got up to leave, everything felt so relaxed and things were so different he could feel it.

"Edward I am still excited I'm in London can we got for a walk? Its still daytime.." she said smiled as he nodded.

He looked at her holding his hand and her head on her shoulder as they saw London through the thick glass of the capsule of the London Eye as the sun was setting and everything looked breath taking the Thames was red as Big Ben chimed as they descended back down.

"It so beautiful and romantic!" she whispered as he looked at her.

"They going to close this ride soon and Mam we've been going round on this 3 times now…can we get off I'm getting dizzy…" he said looking at her who nodded at him giggling.

As they headed to the hotel in the summer breeze …

"BELLA!" they stopped as Edward saw Bella scream hugging a woman and a man…

"OMG Angela! Ben!" Edward frowned looking at her hugging them again and smiled his fake smile as he looked at them talking at once.

"You cow you got married!" Angela screamed looking at her as she took hold of Edwards hand as he frowned.

"Congrats dude!" Ben said putting his hand forward.

"Actually…" he stopped feeling Bella squeeze his hand he looked at her as she looked at her friends smiling

x0x0x0x0x0

She looked at him angrily throw his blazer on the bed and unbuttoned his sleeves. She could till as they went for drinks with Angela and Ben he was very upset as he sat there silently listening to her friends with old stories and how they came to invite her to there wedding and Alice told them she left.

"Edward?" he looked at her seething with anger.

"I hate lying! You made me lie today" he said looking at her with her head lowered.

"I just could not tell them about our relationship…" she whispered walking towards him.

"And you never lied Edward….we just let them assume we're married…" she said picking up his blazer.

"Why did you not let me tell the truth?" he said looking at her

"What was I going to explain to my college friends that the ambitious girl in college has been sold to a rich business man as a mistress…" he looked at her and threw his shirt on the bed glaring at her and turned to sit on the bed.

"Bella!" he looked at her as she sat down next to him.

"I don't like lying" he said putting his hands on her shoulder as she turned to take his hand.

"But Edward you do lie…telling people I am you're assistant when we both know I am not.." he looked at her and removed her hand from his and got up…. leaving her up to look at him on the bed as he got him…as he moved away placing his hand threw his hair..

"You're getting it all wrong! You assist me with my home and re designing the extension…you look after me ,make sure that …

"I do what a mistress or a wife does!" he turned and looked at her.

"Why do you throw Mistress in my face? Every time you throw that damm word in my face, insulting yourself… and you god damm insult me. I don't want to discuss this anymore and you're not to bring it up again. Get ready for bed it had been a long day" she looked at his taken back as he slammed the door to the bathroom as he left her in the bedroom.

She looked at his back as she lay on her side as a lone tear ran down her face remembering the countless time they argued he was always so angry when she reminded him of the deal it was like the arguing was disturbing him some what and now his own admission to her in some way proved she was respected by him as well he thought of her as something more then a mistress.

Am I really significant to him? She thought looking at him

He could not sleep and turned to see her looking at him. He did not want to talk about it again .Gently placing his hand on her waist he pulled her near him.

"Make love to me Edward" she whispered looking at him as he pulled her close to him.

Feeling her kiss him with such passion he was taken back by it and released her and just looked at her as she pulled him close to her. Feeling her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck as she moaned out his name so lightly ,never had he felt this with any other woman as he felt her hands explore his body as she kissed his chest lightening his entire body as she teased him fuelling his desires and longing for her. How he longed for her and why was the thirst for her always increasing 10 folds and never stopping…why could he never take his hands off her wanting to explore her time and time again…only to discover that his entire body just throbbed in her presence …How he made love to her in the different parts of the house and now he lifted himself onto her unable to stop himself any more …feeling her own body giving her away to him as she need him to fulfill her needs…she too now wanted to feel him in her and quench the hunger inside her….as her kissed intensified as he moved his hips…..

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"The trip was great God…. he was so relaxed and after he signed the deal he planned a day in Paris it was wonderful …I look at him and cant believe he is the same man …I'm beginning to understand him and his ways and he's also getting to know me a little better too… I have fallen madly in love with him and when he holds me I feel so complete…you brought us together I know it was all Fate . If I would have pushed him I know he would never have opened up he needs love and trust. I know I am giving him that and he's learning and changing slowly…I am going to tell him tonight just how much I love him…" she smiled as she heard him come into the house from the office.

He looked at her as she served him dinner she was looking much better the trip had done its job and he felt better after such a long time .in fact he never ever felt like this before and made a mental note of taking her away every 3 months just the two of them.

"We have a party to attend tomorrow evening over at the Sam s place…" He looked at her face and took hold of her hand.

"It's a small get together and just a few people." he looked at her looking scared.

"Ok how about we go for five minutes show our faces and leave…happy!" he looked at her smile and nod as he sighed happily and looked over at her.

"SIR!" he looked up to see Tanya enter the house at this time getting up he looked over at her approach him.

"Tanya is something the matter?…" he asked looking at Tanya walking in and it was not like her to come to his house at this time.

"I got off the phone with a friend of mine …we going to be raided by the tax man and…" he frowned and walked over towards her . Bella looked over at him nodding his head talking to her and walk over towards her at the dinning table.

"Bella I have to go and make sure Felix and Tanya have everything in order…."

"Edward you've not eaten…" she protested looking at him frowning as she got up.

"Look I don't have time I need to get my stuff from the study and I have to leave immediately "

" It will only take me 5 mins to pack everything and you can eat at the office…" he looked at her and chuckled shaking his he place his hand on her cheek looking at her.

"Fine hurry up…" he sighed looking at her heading for the kitchen

"Tanya get the food from Bella I just get some files from the study…"

Tanya nodded her head and looked over at Bella coming towards her with the large bag.

"This is funny! Hooker playing wife! You really have moved in?" Tanya said looking at her placing the food in the bag.

"There is enough for Felix and you too …." Bella answered ignoring her

"So how much does he pay you? " Tanya asked looking at her.

"He pays me by sleeping with me in his bed!" Bella said looking at her to see her shocked face not caring about what Tanya heard as she did not matter.

"You B**** It will not last believe me.." Tanya hissed back angrily

"I believe in my love and he loves me I know he does. Nothing will break us!" Bella said looking at Tanya laughing at her face.

"Love and him! He only knows power and money, and loves only himself and when he see you as the leech you are he will throw you out the house" Tanya said looking up to see him coming down the stairs… 

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

He entered the bedroom to find bella standing by the window he smiled shaking his head approaching her  
"Cant sleep?" he asked placing his arms around her.

Feeling his lips on her neck she felt her body sink into his as he turned her around and kissed her. As he released her and hugged her she smiled. Feeling his lips on her body she closed her eyes feeling his touch awaken something inside her as he always did as they make love… as he looked down at her he kissed her feeling her sweating body beneath him as there bodies lay tangled in each other…with her arms around him…as he lay his head on her bosom feeling her heart…

"I love you Edward!" he froze holding her as he felt her hold tighten…


	12. AN

A/N

Ok.. I m a friend of keshah aka edward4ever91..i am writing this note on her behalf.I know she hasn't updated this story since last year but She had been in a terrible accident in january'12 from which she hasn't fully recovered yet but she told me to tell you guys that she hasn't forgotten about this story and will update and finish this story by next week..

Thank you guys for all those who have given reviews you have given and those who added this story on their fovourite/alert.

Will update soon

keshah


	13. Chapter 11

A/N-

_**~~Part11~~**_

_Feeling his lips on her neck she felt her body sink into his as he turned her around and kissed her. As he released her and hugged her she smiled. Feeling his lips on her body she closed her eyes feeling his touch awaken something inside her as he always did as they make love… as he looked down at her he kissed her feeling her sweating body beneath him as there bodies lay tangled in each other, with her arms around him, as he lay his head on her bosom feeling her heart…_

"I love you Edward!" he froze holding her as he felt her hold tighten…

__"Edward! Bella! Welcome…." Bella smiled looking at Lovely couple greeting them in there home as the party was held out side on there lawn…

"I want to introduce my nephew Jacob Black…" Edward looked to see Bella gasp as she looked at the tall handsome young man smiling at them

"Froggy?" Jacob looked at Bella smiling as he pinched her nose and she smacked his arm.

"Donkey!" Edward looked at Jacob laughing and Bella giggled as everyone looked at them surprised..

"So you two know one another?…" Edward asked looking at Jacob

"Yeah from college….we had the same classes and stuff!" Jacob answered smiling at Bella talking to some ladies at the party

"Poor girls had it ruff never complaint her parents past away and her uncle and auntie look after her….but its not all rosy she make out her sister loves her but the truth is Alice hates her guts…I think Alice feels she took her parents away from her and I remember she used to cry and Rose was there for her we all were…she wears a great mask and if she hurt she never tell you….You know that right!" Edward looked at him surprised as he saw something in his eyes looking at Bella as he spoken about her…

"Excuse me Jacob …" Edward said walking to the bar and as he turned he saw Jacob walking to Bella and her smile in response . he gulped down his whiskey in anger.

"Edward are we ready to go home!" she looked at him talking to some high-powered business people as he nodded at her.

"I'll be there in a sec" he said looking at her.

"Ok I'll just say good bye to Jacob."

Edward walked inside in search of bella but found Jacob talking with his friends

"Jacob don't take it to badly…Something's are not meant to be!"

"I know dude.. I finally went to her house to propose to her the other day to swan residence but it was locked … I got to know that alice got married and that bella went to stay with her uncle…funny thing b'coz she never mentioned having an uncle.. I was shocked to see her here…She still the same …my Froggy princess!" Edward turned and walked away so this guys loves her and wants to marry her?…

He looked at her in the car when he asked if she had a boyfriend she said no and was she playing him? Jacob mentioned she wears mask is she wearing on now…Do I actually know her is she like the all other? And her sister she never really mentioned her? I need to be careful maybe she is like all the other these women are the same she may be playing me and then she tears you up…But would she? For Revenge… face it I ruined her life made her a slave in my home. I use her for sex and my every need ,she was an ambitious girl before i made her my mistress…But she can leave when she wants and….so why has she not gone? What is she waiting for? She said she loved him last night… what game is she playing?

"Edward?" he turned to look at him as she placed her head on his arm

"I had a nice time…" she said closing her eyes.

"Seeing Jacob ?" he asked looking down at her.

"Hmm.." she answered with her eyes closed leaning into him.

"I can hold you like this forever" she added looking at his blank face as the car stopped outside the house.

**********************************

"Edward I have to talk you…" she could sense something was troubling him as soon as they got home he poured himself a drink but she needed to talk to him and this could not wait any longer…

He looked at her moving closer to him on the bed and take his hand and place it on her stomach…

"I am pregnant!" she said smiled as he jerked his hand and looked at her.

"WHAT?" she looked at him frowning as she looked at him pushing his hands through his hair getting up out of the bed turning to look at her…

"Why have you not been taking the pills I given you!" she looked at him scream at her as she felt the tears running down her face he was not happy by the news?

"How far are you? When was you last period!" he said looking at her shocked face.

"Edward?" he looked at her sobbing as he went to pour himself a drink.

"Damm it! I gave you those pill to stop this sort of problem from happening!" he said gulping down the whiskey…

"I don't want a child! Look It's ok don't cry we get a termination!" he said walking over towards sitting down next to her holding his drink…

"I want this child!" he looked at her in anger as she sat in the bed looking at him.

"WFT! I told you we abort the dame thing!" he shouted getting up from the bed.

"But I…" she protested as he looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"This is all a planned isn't….first you make out we married to you're friends and then you tell me I love you and now this…. You're doing all this so I marry you?" Bella looked at him in horror as she felt someone had ripped out her heart and looked at him. He thinking her love is meaningless…a plan

"No!"

"NO then why have you not taken the pills … TELL ME!" he shouted looking at her.

"I don't want a baby or a wife! You hear me tomorrow we're go to the hospital and get rid of it!" he shouted looking at her not believing what was happening.

"I want this baby…" she said looking at him as he stared coldly at her.

"Fine Get out of my house! You choose the baby or me!" he looked at her getting out of the bed and approach him as he shoved her away from him.

"I love you and this child ..it's a part of you…I want this baby!" she whispered looking at him as she moved towards him..

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me ….Get out of my room!" he shouted looking at her walking back in tears stunned…as he turned around to get another drink.  
**********************

_a/n- okay so one more part and that epilogue . thanks for all your support. Will post the next part on sat_


End file.
